Atlantea
Atlantea is a recently discovered modern utopia located several hundred miles southeast of the Island Nation of Bermuda. Discovery and History Atlantea was left undisturbed through its history for many centuries, supplementing its population with shipwrecked sailers and aviators, who crashed in the Bermuda Triangle and found themselves inexorably drawn toward the island as their wrecks were drawn by the magnetic pull of the island's iron-cobalt core. Atlantea was discovered in 1998 by an exploration headed by renowned explorer Samus Aran. After studying reports of ships and planes disappearing in the Bermuda Triangle over many decades, Aran deduced that the mass-disappearance must have been caused by magnetic disturbances, which had negative effects on navigational instruments, leading to crashes. Once navigation in the vessels had been disrupted, they were left adrift, slowly being drawn toward Atlantea by its strong magnetic pull. Aran drafted a plan to create a fleet of vessels built entirely from non-magnetic materials, in order to avoid being dragged off course by the magnetic currents. However, with the magnetic currents, the navigation systems of the fleets would still not be usable. Undeterred, Aran assembled a team of sailors well verses in pre-electronic navigation. Armed with sextants and fiberglass hulled ships, Aran and her group of sailors sailed their ragtag fleet straight into the Bermuda Triangle. Using a magnet on a string, they were able to follow the magnetic pull of the island straight to the source, and landed on the island of Atlantea on February 2nd, 1998. Almost immediately, they were greeted by the people of the island, led by their dictator-for-life, Amelia Earhart, who spoke to Aran at some length regarding the island's history and government. After spending several days on the island, Aran and her crew left for home, although several sailors ended up staying on the island, having fallen in love with the food (Aran, 2004). Once home, Samus Aran spoke to many different scientific publications about her experiences, on the island and her interactions with the natives, in addition to publishing her journals of the experience 6 years later. Government and Politics Currently, the government of Atlantea is a benevolent despotism until the reign of Amelia Earhart the 1st. As the population of the island is only around 250 individuals (Nuu England Journal of Science, p.38), all decisions involving more than 3 people is brought to Despot Earhart for her personal judgement. The great respect and trust the public of Atlantea places in Earhart originates from the fact that nearly all of the inhabitants of the island are castaway sailors and pilots, and as such, look to her for guidance, as a famous and talented explorer. At the start of each harvest, (primarily yams), all food is brought to Despot Earhart, at which point she distributes the food as she sees fit. Reference Page Aran, S. (2004). Journal of Atlantea Expedition. ''Tampa Bay, FL: Times Publishing Company Nuu England Journal of Science (1998) ''Atlantea: Discovery and Mystery, p. 38 Manchester, NH: New Hampshire Publishers